Constitution of 9pol
The original document of the Constitution of 9pol was written by the first Constitutional Committee on V1, which was consisting out of: Garl Vinland, SS-GottKaiser, EgyptinPrinssi, Bacon, Zoopazoop, Scoop, max19972, Pvp, Mateo6545. The CC alone holds power to amend the constitution. The 9pol Constitution applied to all three server and all users must abide to this constitution except the specific I.C.'s. The Articles of the Constitution of the United 9pol Discord Server We, the members of the United 9pol Discord Server (herein referred to as the Server) and the Political Factions that reside within, in Order to form a more perfect Chaos, establish Memes, ensure domestic autism, provide for the protection from censorship, promote general political discourse, do ordain and establish these Articles of the Constitution of the United 9pol Discord Server. The following Articles of the Server have been drafted by notable members of the Server (herein referred to as the Constitutional Committee), namely (in order of seniority, at the time of drafting): Garl Vinland, SSGottKaiser, EgyptinPrinssi, Bacon 2.0 (Old Acc got Banned) , Zoopazoop and the rest, all equals and in no particular order, Troopanup, Max, Pvp_ and Mateo6465. Art. 1§1 The Articles of the Constitution are only in place with the grace and blessings of I.C. and 2 I.C. and can be overruled by them at any given time. Art. 1§2 Neither the Executive and Legislative bodies of this server (i.e. The Senate) shall overrule Articles of the Constitution of the Server. Art. 1§3 The Punishments and Administrative rulebook of the server, The Criminal Code, shall be legitimized by these Constitutional Articles and will henceforth be used by all members of the server to fully understand what is expected of them and what will be punishable. Art. 2 The Constitutional Committee shall be the only members of the Server who shall be allowed to change and revise the Articles pending a vote in which a majority of 7 in favour would be required to revise said Article. The Senate may request a review to the Articles (at the discretion of the Constitutional Committee) for changing and revising said Article pending the vote. Art. 3 Freedom of Expression in the Server are guaranteed by this Article with the exception of Gore, Death Threats, Unironic Promotion of Suicide and any forms of Expression that might jeopardize the Independence and the Being of the Server and the Lives and Identities of any member of the Server, which are forbidden at any given time. Art. 4 No individual of the Server shall split from their current affiliations to create their own sub-faction, without the required support of other members. Art. 5§1 The political positions are given out based on political ideology and function as a method of categorization, not as an entity which is subject to the whims of its members in itself. The scale used to judge shall be none other than Politiscales. The assignment shall be approved by at least three role managers, moderators or admins Art. 5§2 Six political factions shall comprise of the Members of the Server, namely: Authoritarian Left, Libertarian Left, Centrism, Libertarian Right, Authoritarian Right and Fascism. Art. 5§3 Creation of a new political Sub Faction (of already existing factions) on the Server shall only be permitted if there are 5 members who shall be willing to join the said Sub Faction. Art. 6§1 This article shall properly define the administrative roles by the creation of a document listing them and their functions. Art. 6§2 This article properly ranks the hierarchy of the administrative roles by the order in which they are listed on the Role List. Art. 6§3 All posts in the Poll channels, both Senate and Public, need be polls or additions directly related to polls, and must be phrased as such. The discretion of creating polls is left up to the MoI/SMoI respectively, however their decisions can warrant scrutiny should there be merit for such scrutiny. a) Scrutiny to the work of MoI/SMoIs to uphold the integrity and dignity of polling shall be warranted for instances in which they; - Upload shitpost polls in the Senate channel - Refuse to upload any polls over an extended period of time with no given reason - Spam shitpost polls in Public while tagging everyone, parties, large groups or individual members - Upload non-Polls to the Poll channels b) Scrutiny to the actions of an MoI/SMoI will be left up to the Moderators and Admin, acting respectively with the assistance of the elected Party leaders, should one be available, and can result in the demotion of the SMoI/MoI. Art. 7§1 Senatorial ascension shall be decided by a committee of members. said committee has the right to promote members to the rank of senator, the committee does not have to defend it's decisions to the senate. Art. 7§2 Said committee is also responsible for handing out demotions. Demotions shall be handed out if the senator in question has had 3 misdemeanors on record in a month, or having less than 10% of their messages in the past 3 weeks, unless the total number of messages is above 3500, in which case the percentage becomes 5%. Art. 8§1 Presidential elections will be held every 4 months and in which only senators are qualified to vote. Art. 8§2 Presidential Elections shall be conducted in the old French custom where two rounds of voting shall be had, unless a party gains over 50% of the vote in which it is declared the winner. Only the winner and the runner up of the first round shall be permitted to run in the second round Art. 8§3 Coalitions will no longer be allowed, candidates will run as individuals, rather than representing their parties and, if they are leader of said party, they will not be allowed to tell their party members to vote for them, but must convince them, as they would any other person. All of these rules apply from the 4th Election, not the 3rd Election, being held on the 1st of July 2019. Art. 9 Usernames of members shall adhere to a strict code, which shall be applied in all instances without exception. Usernames must be written in the Latin Alphabet (including ö, ä, å, ü and other such characters) and using no customized fonts. User nicknames, on the other hand, shall not be restricted by this code, and can be freely edited in whatever manner users so desire, so long as they do not conflict with any other articles of this Constitution. � Art. 10 Factions are the six political positions mentioned previously in the constitution Sub factions are just like the six factions but they are created by like minded individuals -who must share certain aspects of their politiscales result- at will Parties are semi-autonomous entities are made up of members of a single faction, each party; •must have at least 5 members or it will be abolished •will have a leader system a system that grants access to its primary chatroom and a chatroom given unto it, and more roles and chatrooms may be granted by admins once they reach certain numbers •is obligated to have the following; *a leader (the way these leaders are chosen may vary from party to party) *a policy on giving access to its chatroom *a policy on striping members from access to its chatroom *a party name A subparty is an entity that functions just like parties but it is a part of a greater party, which they share some ideas with A league is the only form of association that does not require one to abandon its formerly held bonds to his party and his faction, they shall get their own safespace and one role that gives access to the said safe space and shall be in charge of who joins the league Art. 11 All new Members must be over the age of 16 to join this server, without exception. Art. 12 Party leader can now be overthrown by an internal coup, should the majority of his party be displeased by his leadership. The internal coup shall require a vote of confidence be made, with adequate time for the vote to take place. Art. 13 Applying to all Members, General Discussions shall be intended for use exclusively in the English language, as to foster larger participation in the conversation at hand. This, however, does not ban the user's right to use their native language in General Discussions. It does, however, ban the user's right to exclude Members from the conversation by discussing in a language they do not speak. Another Channel, Non-English Circlejerk, shall be dedicated to the discussions in other languages. � Art. 14 Music bot rules. -Songs over 8 minutes need vote to be skipped -Songs in music bot that are 8 minutes of length cannot be skipped -Skipping music without proper vote takes privileges of skipping music (3 strike system) -after 3 strikes the permissions of the offender will be taken away forever -Moderators and upper can skip music or audio that are indented to troll or fuck with ppl https://docs.google.com/document/d/12WoAvzCvvBNN7sJqFd_c_xHwj7PvnzwkYS9JwRYpWLU Category:Elements